Lights, Camera, ROMANCE!
by TheBizarreImmortal
Summary: Pepper joke's around about nearly everything, but when she stops joking around a certain someone everything goes Topsy-Turvy for her. Will she get around to telling him what she wants to...or will she become the joke herself? The Red Omega's request for winning the riddle contest on another fic of mine.
1. Hard Knocks

An average day leads to boredom for the playful residents of the littlest pet shop "I never knew a day could get so boring…" Vinnie said as he fell to the ground from sheer boredom.

"For once I can agree that absolutely nothing can cure the boredom filled day that is today…"

"I agree with Vinnie and Sunil it's so boring that even my paintings are coming out boring and plain…" Minka said as she also collapsed to the ground.

"Wow you guys are a bunch of sad sacks it's too funny to feel bad about…" Pepper says trying to hold in laughter.

"We would get annoyed at you, but it's not worth the effort…"

"Wow...just...wow." Pepper turns and walks away from the three sad sacks and heads to speak to those who actually want to speak and soon she saw her remaining female friends discussing something.

"That sounds marvelous Zoe!"

"Well what did you expect Penny Darling? I'm just full of marvelous ideas!" Zoe says as she laughs triumphantly.

"That's a bit of stretch!" Pepper says laughing herself as she walks up to the two "Haha...laugh all you want, but wait till you hear it about it."

"I'm all ears then…"

"Well I'm pretty sure you've noticed how dull today has gotten to be?"

"Don't remind me…"

"Anyway I was discussing with Penny here on the idea of something similar to a play! Here we all could do little skits that involve are ever growing talents!"

"That...actually is a great idea Zoe."

"I'm glad you agree now because I may require your help with something…"

"And that would be?"

"Getting Russell to agree with the whole thing altogether. A project like this needs his ok on it or else there will be no coordination with it at all…" Pepper froze the second Zoe mention Russell and soon spoke again "And you need my help with that why?"

"Well he tends to always side with you on most things so I figured that he would agree to this if he heard it coming from your mouth."

"B-But I'm sure you could easily get him to agree if you showed them dull, duller, and dullest over there!" Peppers says by pointing towards the three collapsed pets in an attempt to avoid talking to Russell "Oh come now if I do that he'll end up collapsing as well, and then we wouldn't get ANYTHING done…" Zoe runs up behind Pepper "Now go on then!" and shoves her away a fair distance before falling face first into the ground "Ow...ok Pepper you can do this...maybe you might even want to...getting around to telling him…" Pepper's face glowed red before she could finish saying what she was thinking of "Nononono...he would never take me seriously...and can I blame him. All I do whenever I'm around him is joke about everything so he might think that my confession is nothing, but a joke. Or maybe because I joke about how serious he is he may not think I'm joking, but instead get mad at me for even saying so!" Pepper collapses on the ground "I don't know what to do…"

"About what?" Russell said to Pepper which caused her to freak out "AHHHH! Oh uh...nothing...Russell."

"Then why were you on the ground?"

"BOREDOM! I mean it's getting to everyone!" She points towards Sunil, Vinnie, and Minka as she says this "It does seem to be rather dull today…"

"That's why I'm here! To tell you about an idea I had! You see it involves something that is kinda like a little play."

"Huh?"

"Well see it will have skits which will make do with our talents! As for what skits happen I don't know...I needed your ok on it so we could discuss it with Penny and Zoe."

"Hey now...that's actually a great idea! I'll catch up with you in abit right now I still need to pick up the things the three sad sacks left littered everywhere so I'll see you in about five minutes."

"Ok then Russell...see yah!" Pepper wasted no time in bolting out of there.

"Well that was...odd." Russell rolls his eyes then continues to pick up the clutter on the ground "Strange...she didn't joke about me or my seriousness once while she was talking to me…" Russell looks at the skid marks in the ground that were made by Pepper dashing away from him "Honestly that girl is switching from jokes to physical comedy...I severely hope she doesn't go full clown on us…" he then scratches his head "Actually scratch that...she was cute last time she was dressed as one so…nah she'd just joke around again."

"Well you're back quick deary…"

"Well that was because I wanted to tell you that he said yes!" Zoe and Penny jump together squealing with delight "Yea he'll be here in a bit to discuss how each skit will go and who's with who for their parts in it."

"Alright then we'll wait here for him here."

"Good now I'll go practice my routine abit more before we start with it." Pepper walks off not only for what she said, but also because she didn't want to be there when Russell arrived "Well I really hope Russell doesn't think of me as just a big joke." She picks up her clown nose and wipes it and soon sees her reflection in it "Maybe if I stopped joking around about him or his seriousness I could actually change his point of view about me." she smiles and soon starts to daydream and her own reflection changes into that of Russell's "I wonder...how long can I dream." the reflection of Russell fades away and she places the nose on "Well better get started!"

A/N

_Well here's Red Omega's request after winning the riddle contest on my other story and Red requested a RussellXPepper fic :D_

_And just like the other fic I couldn't make it a oneshot...the romancing is too complex to simplify into one chapter XD_

_Well here you go :D_


	2. Jokes on You

Pepper keeps practicing as she loses track of time and soon Russell walked off to meet up with Penny and Zoe while Pepper was still working on her skit.

"So I hear you girls came up with a plan to cure the boredom?"

"Yea! Isn't it a marvelous idea! But the thing is with the amount of pets here and how limited on time we are I decided on the fact that we need to group up some of the acts...which I'm sure Pepper filled you in on when she told you to come here."

"She did briefly before running off, but have you girls decided on who's with who?"

"Penny's got that covered. Penny darling please acquaint Russell with your decisions on the group pairings~" Penny squeals with delight and runs up to the two "Ok well I've decided to sort out group acts that would not only save time, but compliment every members talent."

"I'm all ears then girl."

"Well for the start I figured it would be best to send three of us at the same time which would be me, Sunil and Minka as I figured vibrant acts all fit together well and should give Sunil enough confidence to even want to be on stage as well as keeping Minka from overdoing it knowing that others will be on the same stage as her preventing her from getting her paint splattered everywhere!"

"Well now you thought ahead on that first and made the most perfect solution! So that's one hurdle avoided."

"And now for the second act we will have Vinnie dancing to the melodies that Zoe plays out be-" Zoe interrupts Penny almost immediately "ME AND VINNIE?!"

"Actually that sounds like a fine idea as given Vinnie's dance moves, although limited due to his lack of aerobic flexibility and coordination, compliment your singing quite nicely."

"But I...I-I don't approve of this you can't just…"

"That's why I chose to explain my matches after Russell came to talk to us about it." Zoe just pouts in defeat and soon notices Pepper laughing showing that she had started paying attention, albeit just barely, to their conversation and soon let Penny to continue speak "So as I was saying that just leaves the final act which involves you and Pepper." as Penny says this Pepper stops juggling her bowling pins enough to turn around to atleast shout in shock, but was cut short when her own pins conked her straight on the noggin shutting her up "P-PEPPER!" Zoe shouts as all three of them rushed to the unconscious skunks side "Ow...I'm fine. WHAT THE HECK WHY DID YOU PAIR ME WITH RUSSELL?!"

"Isn't it obvious? You're a comedian! You make marvelous jokes or tormenting puns on certain people and you do the funniest ones after making fun of Russell and his seriousness and other dull traits!" as Penny said this Russell took immediate offense "WELL SORRY FOR BEING NEAT AND ORGANIZED!" Penny Ling just rolled her eyes as he said this "And so I put two and two together and figured that you together would make the perfect sitcom routine given the great slapstick style you can create just from toying with Russell alone! So that way I got you two as the best routine and the finisher!"

"I wouldn't as well call it the BEST routine given as my routine, despite having Vinnie, will surely outshine any other. Hmph! Vinnie should be happy to be given the privaledge to share an act with me!"

"Ms. Drama Queen's protest aside...Are you sure you want to have us in a skit together?"

"Positive! We have everyone grouped together with a perfect match! Now all that's left is for the groups to practice their acts together for the event!"

"Exactly! Now we're all on a limited schedule so use every second you got to perfect your act! Every second until showtime is dress rehearsal so get to it! (shudders) And I guess I have to as well…" Zoe walks off with her head hung low.

"And I have to go tell Minka and Sunil about our group effort so we can start. This whole plan is sure to get them on their feet and out of their bored slumps!" Penny darts away in the same direction as Zoe to meet up with the sad sack trio.

"Well then I guess that leaves us together." Pepper freaks out as Russell said this "What now!?"

"I said it left us together for our act! Are your ears ringing from the pins landing on your head?"

"Oh right...Uh sorry my head is kinda spacey at the moment…"

"No worries...well better get started so…(sighs) hit me with your best shot!"

"Huh?"

"As in make fun of me to see how well we can start off our routine?"

_"Oh well this is just great….I try to AVOID joking about his seriousness or making fun on his cleanliness and the first thing I'm forced to do is the OPPOSITE OF THAT… Thanks alot Penny…"_ Russell stares at Pepper "You alright? You look like you're deep in thought...heh that's a first."

"Hey I think about things seriously to you know!"

"Haha I know I just wanted to snap you out of it!" Pepper smacks Russell with her rubber chicken "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Leave the funny slapstick to me next time please…"

"Ok ok I'm sorry! Let's just get started…"

"Oh well uh...you see...about that…" Pepper struggles trying not to joke around about the hedgehog who stays clueless to the whole ordeal "What is it now?"

"I...just can't! Not right now…" Pepper darts away from Russell "Wait what about our act!" Pepper just turns around "I need to think about something first!"

"Oy vey that girl will drive my spines off…"

Pepper just kept running trying to find a secluded area to uncloud her mind "Well this day just got all the more troublesome…"

A/N

_PROCRASTINATION AND SCHOOL WORK TO THE MAX! Have to finish major reports, finish more college applications, partake more in my activities and all that is really draining out the life from my bones…_

_Anyway I got this done and The Magic in Singing will follow_

_As for MB I can't really say when that's comin out…_

_This is TheBIzarreImmortal wishing all your souls to VOLARE VIA!_


	3. Love is a Joke

"Ugh look at me...all flustered over something stupid as this! I can't believe I'm going all soft like the rest of em!" Pepper facepawed and looked around "Look at yourself Pepper...well not anymore!" she slaps herself to get herself back together "Alright time to get ready for the act!"

"ALRIGHT TIME FOR THE PLAY TO BEGIN!" Zoe shouts signifying it was time shocking Pepper "W-What? I wasted all that time?!" Pepper facepaws again and as she removes her paw from her face she finds herself staring at an equally annoyed Russell causing her to freak out and fall on her back.

"What have you been doing?!" Russell says as he helps Pepper up "I was just thinking about something...and I guess I overdid my timing…"

"Big time…"

"RUSSELL AND PEPPER GET YOUR BEHINDS OVER HERE ALREADY!" Zoe shouted from across the daycare "Man at times I wish she would stick to using to pipes of hers mainly for singing…" Pepper says as she twists a finger in her ear trying to test her hearing.

"Yea well she wouldn't need to yell at us if we were already there...Now come on!" Russell drags the annoyed skunk towards the group "Sorry we're abit late...I had trouble getting my partner…"

"But you're here and ready so let's just start!"

"W-Wait no we aren't-"

"Places everyone! Alright Minka and Sunil let's go!" Penny Ling shouts as the Mongoose and Spider Monkey follow immediately.

"Great…" Russell and Pepper say in unison.

"Alright guys remember what we practiced!" Penny Ling shouted with enthusiasm.

"A-Are you sure it will go as p-planned?" Sunil said with knees shaking

"Come on Sunil we'll be fine! You did perfect during practice! So that means you'll do even better now!" Minka said bouncing around the mongoose adding to his uneasiness.

"I-If you s-say so…"

"Alright then lets do this guys!"

The three pets get onto the mini stage and stare at the remaining four pets on the floor "Hope you guys enjoy our triad performance!" Sunil, Minka and Penny Ling say in unison as they take a small bow.

"Alrighty let the show begin!" Minka says as she runs around and starts painting on multiple easels different lines of abstract art on each of them and soon turns to Penny Ling giving her a thumbs up as she continues painting "Got it!" Penny pulls out her ribbons and starts gliding around the stage and as she pass by Sunil she shouts "NOW!" the startled mongoose takes a deep breath and looks towards the paintings "Here goes everything…" with a wave of his wand Sunil fires a small mist from his wand and it hits all the paintings Minka made and soon evaporating with seemingly nothing happening "_O-Oh no...I knew something would go wrong with my magic...it always does._" Sunil soon ate his own words as soon his spell shows that it did work as the pictures painted on the easels pop out of the boards and soon float around and soon follow and glide around Penny Ling's ribbon movements as she twirls and dances around "SUNIL IT WORKED!" Minka says bouncing around the overjoyed mongoose.

"Think we'll be able to top this?" Pepper whispers to Russell "Please tell me you're joking…" Russell whispers back.

Penny Ling danced and danced as the multiple colored art pictures glide around her movements cloaking her in a swirling rainbow aurora as she gracefully kept moving around the small stage striking awe to those who were watching even her partners until she finally stopped signifying their act was done "And scene!~" she say as she twirls her ribbons upwards launching the floating pictures into the air as she stops and stands next to Minka and Sunil with all three of them bowing as they received applause from their small audience.

"WOOHOO THAT WAS AMAZING! GREAT MOVEMENTS PENNY!" Minka said as she grabbed Penny's arms and they both jumped in glee while Sunil started to walk off until he noticed the pictures still floating above the girls started clumping together into a large heavy ball that soon plummeted down to the monkey and panda under it "GIRLS LOOK OUT!"

"AAAAAAH" The two quickly hug each other as they await the inevitable only for Sunil to intervene "You worked for me in making that...so help me in getting rid of it!" Sunil points his wand and a small little light beam flies out and hits the large boulder of art just before it hits the girls and soon turns back into paint that splatters all over them "Uh…ta-da?" Sunil says as he looks at the audience.

"_Yea right...like he thinks anyone is going to believe that was part of the act…_" Vinnie and Zoe immediately clap apparently thinking it was part of the performance "_Apparently i'm the only one here with common sense._" Pepper soon looks to Russell who also isn't believing the performance, but still he clapped for his friend and Pepper did the same.

"Sunil you saved us!" both girls say as they crush Sunil in a hug smearing the paint on his body crushing the living daylights out of him and soon both land a peck on his cheeks completely draining whatever breath he had left in his body as he passes out redder than a tomato shocking everyone especially Pepper "_H-How can they so easily get up to him to hug him and let alone kiss him on the cheek! Oh god here I go acting all soft again...I mean it wasn't a kiss showing that they like him! It was just them showing their appreciation for saving them...but still. Gah why is it so hard!_"

"And that was our act! Thank you!" Minka and Penny Ling say as the carry the unconscious mongoose off the stage.

"Quite the act there ey Pepper...hey you alright?" Russell snaps Pepper out of her confusion "Y-Yea...just abit thrown off by their performance...hehe."

"I'll admit the whole little danger go rescue scenario even got me shocked, but hey it was still amazing!"

"And ours will be even better right Vinnie?"

"You bet it wi-" Vinnie trips on his tail as he tries to get on stage with Zoe "Oh this is gonna be one long act…"

"You can say that again." Pepper says as she looks towards the unconscious Sunil and then to Russell "You can say that again…"

A/N

_Well now I can't really say anything that you guys don't already know by now except...sorry for the wait Red XD_

_I hope the next chapter comes out faster :c_

_This is TheBizarreImmortal! Wishing for your souls to Volare Via!_


End file.
